Avatar 2:the Adventures of Friendship & Memories (DEAD)
by SorA-DokiDoki
Summary: 2 years after the war ended, Zuko gets a letter from his Mother, Ursa. 5 years of not knowing where she was or if she was still alive. He gets his questions answered, but more question arise. R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys, so I just watched Avatar: the Last Airbender (again) and I saw the scene when Zuko asked his father about his banished mother. An idea just popped into mind but I'm not sure if people would like it :P so here's a quick sneak preview of the story and don't forget to review on it and tell me what you think =] One more thing, there are new characters. ZUKOxOC (REI), AANGxKATARA, SOKKAxSUKI, and TOPHxOC(Wei- 'WAY' ). Tell me what ya think! ;) **

**(Also, I don't hate Mai, I just don't like the pairing between her and Zuko :P heheheh)

* * *

**

2 years have passed since the end of the 100 year war. Everyone is in peace once again and the fire nation is now controlled and raised for the better thanks to the new fire lord, Zuko. Team Avatar are still together but everyone now lives in their own place. Aang and Katara have gone back to the southern air temples to fix and build a new home. Also, new air benders being born into the world and the two plan to help and teach those how to bend. Sokka and Suki have decided to move back to the North Pole and start a new life and maybe a family, if Sokka wasn't too afraid to ask Suki to marry him. Toph has gone back home to take over the earth bending school and to live with her father, mother, and new baby sister. On the other hand, Zuko has been having a hard time with being the fire lord. His father still won't say where his mother is, Azula escaped from her confinement, Mai has found a new guy, and some men were banished after discovering they were still loyal to Zuko's father. While everything is falling apart for Zuko, he decides to call for his friends to have a reunion, after a year of not seeing each other. While Team avatar catches up with each other, Momo chases after a red butterfly which leads him to a girl with long black hair and sharp red flame eyes, sitting on the railing of the balcony. Everyone follows Momo and is alarmed to find a strange girl in fire nation clothing…..

"What do you want" Zuko glared and clutched his hands. The girl jumped off the rail and stood up and brushed off her clothes. She had on a red cloak around her neck which came all the way to her knees, she wore dark auburn pants and black boots, which came up to her shins, with golden bells tied round the top. The rest of her clothing were under the cloak.

"I came with a message to Fire Lord Zuko, from my master Ursa." The girl spoke with a stern voice. She kneeled and bowed in front of everyone while holding out a letter. Zuko staggered back and could not find the words for the news he's always wanted to hear. His mother was alive and was finally contacting him. "W-who are you" He asked trying to sound strong. "My name is….not important. I am only here to deliver this letter" The girl looked up, her sharp eyes piercing through Zuko's heart. Everyone turned their eyes to Zuko, as they watched him walk up to the girl and reached out his hand and asked "Where is she?"

The girl smiled and opened her mouth "Well,-"

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you like the idea of the AVATAR team on a new adventure to help find Ursa, Zuko's Mother, who was banished and never to be seen again. Five years of disappearance and now she's back, and who is this girl that is delivering the letter? You interested in the story? Please write a review and tell me about what you think and if you have any ideas or advice for the story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Gear Up!

**Hey! So I was really happy about how many people added this story to their favorites: D Thank you to all and without further adooooooo, here is chapter two =] oh btw, Sora does not own Avatar or any of its character, though two are my own ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Gear Up!**

"Where is she?" Zuko asked as he took the letter from the mysterious girl.

"Well-. Why don't you look at the letter for yourself" She stood up and took a step backwards. Zuko watched her and slowly opened the envelop. There was a small pause before he looked up with anger in his eyes. "What's wrong Zuko?" Aang asked as he walked to Zuko's side and peeked at the letter. "It's just a picture of a pond in a valley." Aang looked up with confusion.

"I thought you said there was a letter from his mother, as in words" Katara said getting confused as well.

"All I said was that there was a letter for him from his mother. I never said that it was in words or pictures. A letter can be anything" The girl jumped up unto the balcony railing "Anyways, look harder. Ursa IS trying to tell you something." She closed her eyes and nodded "I'll be off, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang" With that, there was a sudden burst of wind and the girl disappeared. "Did she just use air bending?" Suki asked.

"Impossible! Aang was the last air bender and the new air benders that are being born into the new era are still babies or toddlers." Katara furiously answered.

"WELL! SomeONE is pissed for no reason" Sokka said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I am NOT pissed! I just don't see how you guys are all so calm when this random girl visits us and gives Zuko a letter from his mother leading us to believe she finally contacted him when in truth, it's just a pictures of some pond and valley and NO help at all as to tell us where Zuko's long lost mother is and we're back at the beginning, with nothing! And now this girl and her cheesy attitude disappears, leaving us with more questions then answers!" Katara yelled as steam blew out of her ears.

"Ah, Aang…..you're girlfriend has gone mad…" Toph teased and laughed as she leaned against the balcony. Everyone else was hiding behind Aang surprised at Katara's change of personality

"Um…" Aang couldn't find the words for the sudden outburst. Katara looked at her friends and became embarrassed, "I'm sorry guys, it's just that I thought we can finally help Zuko considering he helped us out at the end of the war and considering he has been having a crappy year as the fire Lord."

"I'd like a word in this situation." Zuko spoke up. Everyone became silent and paid all their attention to him.

"This photo isn't really worth nothing. I've seen this place before. It was in the mountains somewhere in the earth nation's land. My family, when we were still happy, always visited there with Uncle Iroh. It was also the last place I saw my cousin."

"You mean Lu Ten?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, our last vacation before everything…well, fell apart" Zuko closed his eyes and ruffled his hair "And for some reason, that girl, she looks so familiar. I've met her somewhere but I can't seem to remember."

"She did say 'Master' Ursa. She must have been a student of your mother" Aang suggested.

"Impossible. My mother never had students and when she was banished I don't think she would have risked being noticed or recognized. She would have stayed hidden" Zuko shook his head.

There was a few seconds of silent before someone spoke up. "Why not ask your uncle about that picture, it might mean something and have a hidden message in it" Sokka proposed before grabbing the letter, or should I say picture, and turned it in different ways trying to find something secretive about it.

"Good Idea, Uncle might know something" Zuko smiled.

"I have a feeling we're going on a new adventure" Toph smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked.

" Hm! I don't know something about a mysterious girl, a letter from Zuko's mother, and hidden message in the letter just strikes me!" Toph tossed her hands in the air and answered Katara sarcastically.

"Oh, okay" Was all Katara said.

"_Man! Sometimes you people can be REALLY stupid!"_ Toph sighed and followed the group back inside, but stopped half way to look back. She paused for a while before she continued to walk. "_Strange, I thought someone was there._"

Just a few meters away the mysterious girl hung from the walls of the palace. "_Seriously, I can't believe I'm doing this….You owe me Ursa_" the girl thought to herself before she jumped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"So, we'll leave first thing in the morning" Aang announced to the group as he petted Appa.

"Is everyone ready?" Suki looked around and noticed Zuko sitting by himself. "Zuko…Hey Zuko" She poked him and waited for him to snap, but he didn't.

Zuko was too busy thinking and did not notice Suki or anything else around him "_Why now? Where are you? Where HAVE you been? Who's that girl you sent the letter with? Why won't you just tell me where you are instead of giving me puzzles? _" Zuko jumped up and yelled "YOU'RE JUST LIKE UNCLE WITH ALL YOUR QUOTES AND PUZZELS!" Everyone in the room jumped in surprise and looked at him. Zuko looked at everyone and became red. "Sorry" He bowed his head and ruffled his hair. "I'm just so confused right now"

Katara walked up to him and gently squeezed one of his shoulders and with a sweet voice and a motherly smile she answered him "We all are"

Zuko smiled and sat back down. "Hey, you helped us with our adventure. Now it's our turn to help you. "Sokka gave him thumbs up.

Zuko looked around at his friends and chuckled. "Well, I guess we better get some sleep so we're ready for our travel tomorrow" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways to their room.

* * *

-Next Morning-

" *Yawns* Why are we up so early!" Sokka complained.

"Rise and shine, snoozles!" Aang patted Sokka's back making him fly towards the wall. "Oops" Aang sweat dropped and gave a hearty laugh.

Zuko emerged from the doors in casual fire nation clothing and his hair down. "Morning everyone! GEAR UP! We're going to Ba Sing Se!" He grinned.

* * *

**Ya, so this chapter wasn't much but it just shows how everyone is really confused at the events that are happening right now. Chapter three will hopefully explain everything =] Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: I know

**Here it is! Chapter 3 and the first appearance of Uncle Iroh the dragon of the west and the second appearance of the sharp-red eyed mysterious girl. Banzai!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: I know**

The sky was clear and big puffy clouds were spread out across it. Appa yawned and drifted to the left "See! Even Appa is still sleepy!" Sokka complained and flopped down in the middle of the group. "Oh stop complaining! We'll be there soon and you can take a snooze there" Suki laughed. Aang, who was sitting in his usual spot, turned around to look at Zuko. "Isn't your uncle running a tea shop now?" He asked.

"Ya, and he's proud of it too. I think today is his day off. So it's a good time to visit him" Zuko opened his eyes and answered Aang.

"You know. I like that old man of yours" Toph smiled and gave Zuko a punch on his shoulder.

"W-what was that for?" Zuko rubbed his arm and glared at Toph.

"Dunno. Just felt like it" She shrugged and grins. "You look kind of stressed out….Just relax! " She stretched her arms and folded them behind her head and laid down.

"Aren't you in a good mood!" Katara pointed out and smiled.

"Guess So" Toph shrugged but looked down and blushed so no one can see.

* * *

-Ba Seng Sa-

"Uncle" Zuko called out as he knocked at his uncle's house/ tea shop. There was no answer and no sound from inside. Zuko looked at his friends and knocked once again. "Uncle! It's me! You there?" Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass alarmed the group. Zuko broke down the door to find his Uncle Iroh standing with the same black haired, sharp-eyed girl he saw just last night.

"Ah! My nephew! What a great surprise! What are you doing here?" Uncle Iroh greeted his nephew and acted as if nothing was unusual. Zuko stepped in between his uncle and the mysterious girl. His and his friend's eyes glaring at the invader.

"Hello. And who might you be?" The girl asked as she tilted her head side-ways.

"I am fire lord Zuko! The one you delivered the letter too last night!" Zuko roared at her.

"Oh, didn't recognize you with your hair down like that" The girl shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked her eyes became narrow and glared at the girl.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd drop by and get a cup of warm tea" She looked at Iroh and bowed "Thank you for your time sir" and once again the girl vanished as air blew through the room.

"Uncle. What did she want from you?" Zuko asked as he gripped his uncle's shoulder.

Iroh looked at the group and sighed "Come inside and sit. And when everyone is rested, we will talk with some warm tea"

Aang looked at Zuko and nodded in agreement. "Woohoo!" Sokka yelled as he ran to the living room and flopped on the floor. Everyone followed behind and watched as Sokka grabbed a pillow on the chair and started to sleep. Katara, all red from embarrassment, just sighed as she watched her big brother act. Everyone sat at the table and looked at each other awkwardly. Iroh excused himself and left the room.

"So, um. Do you think she's a bad guy?" Sukki asked.

"I don't think so. I mean she's helping Zuko on finding his mom" Aang looked at Zuko and smiled.

"I guess" Zuko closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I have a feeling she's a bad person" Katara frowned.

"You had that same feeling with Zuko" Sokka spoke up, his eyes still close.

Everyone, except Katara, giggled or laughed. "Hey, His fault." Katara pouted and blushed.

"Anyhows, about that girl-"Toph was cut off when Iroh came back into the room with a tray full of tea and snacks. Iroh raised one of his eyebrows and smiled "What girl?" He asked.

"Ah, the one just while ago" Katara answered.

"Oh….."Iroh paused and started to pass out the tea.

"Yes?" Toph nodded her head.

Iroh looked at her then to everyone else. "Ah…."

Zuko opened his eyes and stared at his uncle. "What happened?" Zuko stood up and faced his uncle, eye to eye. Iroh gave a sigh and opened his mouth "Well,-"

* * *

-_Few Minutes Ago_-

_Iroh stood at his kitchen sink and washed his hands. "May I help you?" He asked. A girl with long black hair and red sharp eyes emerged from the dark corner and smiled. "I'm surprised" She spoke. She had on a cloak with her hood down, and showing her face. There was blood dripping from her forehead and scratches here and there. "I need shelter for a few minutes" She stumbled foreword and fell to the ground. Iroh ran to her side and helped her up on a chair. Iroh looked at her and gasped._

"_Y-you!" he uttered. The girl looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "you know me?" She asked as she wiped the blood from her eyes. Iroh nodded, he looked at her once more before walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a cloth and bowl. He poured some water in the bowl and heated the water through fire bending. "Can I ask how you got the wounds?" Iroh walked over and started to wipe the blood and bruises. The black haired girl flinched from the pain. _

"_I tripped" She lied and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact._

"_Mhm" He played along._

"_Anyway," The girl tried to change the subject "How do you know me?" She asked as she put her hood on after Iroh finished washing her face._

"_Well" He started to say but then there was a sudden knock on the door and then a voice calling out "_Uncle!" _The two looked at each other then at the door. "I have to go" The girl tried to walk away. Another knock came and the same voice called out "_Uncle! It's me! You there?"

_The girl smiled and turned around just in time to knock the tea pot off the table. She looked at Iroh and whispered "Sorry" Just then the door was blasted open and a group of people walked in…

* * *

_

"So she just happened to drop by?" Sukki asked.

"Yup" Iroh nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"So you recognize her?" Aang asked.

"Yes, don't you Zuko?" Iroh turned to his nephew with a serious face.

"She seems familiar, but" Zuko paused and rubbed is temple "I just can't remember from somewhere!" Zuko ruffled his hair and took a sip of tea.

"Who is she then?" Katara asked.

"I think it's better if you find out yourself. Better for you and for her" Iroh smiled and took another sip of tea "I think this has got to be the best tea I have made!"

Everyone laughed and agreed with him. "So what can I help you with?" Iroh folded his hands and looked at the group of teenagers.

"Well, that same girl came to us last night and gave us this letter from Mother." Zuko pulled out the letter from his shirt pocket. He spread the letter, or so to say, picture on the table for everyone to see.

"This place…" Iroh rubbed his beard and tilted his head. "Is the place of our last family picnic"

"I knew it!" Zuko smiled but then frowned once more. "What do you think the message is?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe, you're mother is trying to tell you to meet her there."

Zuko's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "Where is it?" There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Zuko spoke again. "You don't know where it is? Do you."

"No. I can't recall where it is. It's been so long." Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulder and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll find it." He reassured him.

"I know" Zuko smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This thing fell out of that girl's pocket when she was here." Iroh pulled out a white and black metal from his sleeve. "It's Lu ten's Medal. I don't know how she got it though"

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the round black medal Iroh held. It had on the fire nation symbol and his name inscribed on it. Aang took the medal and turned it over to reveal, on the back "Bravery for his nation" written in gold. Below it was a small hole as tiny as a grain of rice. "What's the hole for? Was it some kind of craftsmanship mistake?" Aang looked up and asked Iroh as he passed the medal to the other guys.

"I don't know, I just saw it a few minutes ago." He shrugged and took another sip of tea.

"I've seen this kind of material before" Katara spoke up. "When I was little. Gran-gran had something familiar except, in a bracelet form."

Sokka rubbed his chin and put on his thinking face. "The 'Black Hole' Tribe" He uttered.

"The what?" Toph asked.

"Some group of men in the northern water area. That's all I know" Sokka frowned and shrugged.

"We can ask Gran-Gran! Maybe she may know something!" Katara smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Well then, I guess we're going south!" Sukki exclaimed. "Here comes Team Avatar!"

* * *

**So….how was it? I know kind of long but I kind of had to explain some stuff :P anyhow, chapter 4 will be on its way. School has started once again (boo) so it will take time! Thanks again and have a fantabulous….(is that a word?)….day =]**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Hole

**Weee~ Sora-dokidoki does not own Avatar: The last air bender or any of its character. Thanks for following me so far! Enjoy! =]

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Black Hole**

It was the morning of the next day; the avatar team had stayed the night and got up early for their long journey south. "Tell your grandmother I said 'hello'!" Iroh called out as he waved good-bye to Aang and his friends. Appa smashed his tail against the ground and a gush of wind came from under him. Soon he was up in the sky and flying. Iroh kept on waving as he watched the bison disappear into the horizon. "You can come down now young lady" He looked up to find the sharp-eyed girl sitting on the ledge of his second story window. "Southern water tribe?" She asked as she put on her scarf and pulled it up halfway her face, covering her mouth and nose. "Safe trip! Come back soon and I will tell you many stories, and we will have tea again" Iroh smiled and winked. "Thank you" She smiled and bowed.

"I haven't been home in forever!" Katara smiled and stretched her arms.

"Gran Gran will be eager to see you and Aang" Sukki grinned and winked at Katara.

Katara and Aang both blushed and looked at each other. "Y-yeah" Aang smiled.

Hours passed and soon the team arrived at the southern water tribe. "So cold!" Toph whined as she hopped down Appa, but as soon as she hit the snow covered ground she jumped back on Appa. "Um… I haven't been on snow before" She looked embarrassed. "Here, you can borrow my boots" Katara handed her a pair of light brown, knee high boots. "Thanks" Toph smiled and slipped the boots on before jumping off and landing on the snow once again. "Man! It's so hard to see here" Toph looked at the ground. "Maybe cause, it's not soil, everything here is all ice." Sukki spoke up.

"Look! It's Gran Gran Kanna and Grandpa Pakku!" Sokka yelled and pointed to two figures walking toward them.

"Welcome home!" Gran Gran reached out and hugged Sokka and Katara.

"It's good to be home Gran Gran" Katara smiled and a small tear fell from her face.

"Oh!" Gran Gran looked at Aang and smiled. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other. I think it was when you were taken by the fire nation and saved our small village." Aang smiled and nodded. "And now here you are, ready to take my granddaughter away, huh?" Aang simply blushed while everyone laughed. Gran Gran winked at the two and motioned them towards the village where their family and friends waited.

"How's your Uncle, Fire Lord Zuko?" Pakku asked Zuko as they walked.

"Call me Zuko, and Uncle is doing fine." Zuko smiled "He sends his regards"

"Well, that is good to hear. And your search for your family, if I may ask?"

Zuko stopped and looked at him with serious eyes. "Azula is still missing, father is still stubborn, and mother, well…" Zuko tried to put on a smile.

Pakku sighed and patted his back "Don't worry, we'll figure things out."

* * *

"A-A! A-CHOO!" Toph sneezed and shivered. "Sorry. Guess I'm not use to cold weather."

"Now" Gran Gran spoke up as she put tea out for them to drink "What can we help you with?"

"How did you know we needed something?" Sukki asked.

"Well, it's not every day we get a special visit from all of Sokka & Katara's friends" Pakku smiled and drank his tea.

"Gran Gran, do remember telling us stories of the Black Hole tribe?" Katara asked.

"You mean the men that made weapons and such for the fire nation?" Pakku spoke "I've heard they just suddenly vanished two years ago."

"Vanished?" Toph put on a serious face.

"Yes, they came to me a year ago and-" Pakku was cut off when everyone all gasped. "W-what?"

"They came to you? Why?" Zuko eagerly asked.

"Well, they said that since the war was over, they would like to live a normal life. And a girl came to them asking for something. " Gran Gran answered for Pakku

"Did this girl have fire nation clothing, long black hair, and sharp red eyes?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, you know her?" Pakku looked serious.

"She came to us with a letter from my mother." Zuko pulled out the letter. "And she seems to be leading us to wherever this place is." Pakku looked at the photo.

"You might be able to find these men somewhere west of us." Gran Gran smiled.

Suddenly a blast of snow blew into the hut. "Ahh!" Sukki yelled as she was blown away. "What's happening?" Aang got up and ran out the door, with everyone following right behind.

"Where is she?" Men in black armor emerged from the cloud of snow.

"What do you want from our village?" Pakku stood in front and glared at the four men.

"A girl in fire nation clothing, we need her for something" His voice thundered.

"There's no one here, now get out before we have to hurt you" Aang got ready to fight. Everyone got into their fighting stance.

"Oh chill, I only brought you here for a reason" Someone landed in the middle of the two groups. They all stared as the stranger pulled down their hood. "Fire Lord Zuko, Meet the Black Hole Tribe" The sharp eyed girl spoke.

"You!" One of the men yelled while another one attacked. "Give us back the sword!" He bended water into sharp pointed arrows and aimed at the girl.

"It belongs to me and…..no" She stuck out her tongue and ran up a snow tower. The four men chased after while the others just watched in shock or amazement.

"The Black Hole Tribe" Pakku sighed. "Making a mess wherever they go…"

"These men are the ones we are looking for?" Sukki asked and covered her face as snow flew across the air.

The girl flew above them and landed on a pile of snow "Achooo!" She sneezed and shivered. Right behind her, ice arrow heads, shot towards her. She simply smiled as each one turned into steam. "Wha-t the?" One stepped back in surprise.

"Get ready to get owned!" She grinned.

"Bring it!" All four men laughed and bended water into a form of a sword and froze it into ice.

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled and jumped in the middle, freezing their hands and feet.

"Tch, just when it was getting fun" The girl pouted

"Are you like stalking us?" Sukki walked up to the girl and stared straight into her eyes. But the girl simply looked away.

"Explain yourself" Zuko glared at her and crossed his arms.

"No!" She answered. Zuko felt a vein pop and got ready to attack the girl but before he could the girl blew on the ground was sent flying into the air. "Oh no you don't!" Zuko blasted up using fire. He faced the girl as they floated in the air for a few seconds just before something huge flew by and swept her away. Zuko landed back on the ground and blasted fire balls after the girl. "Dang it!" He yelled.

"We'll get her later, for now, we have something to discuss with the black hole tribe." Sokka spoke up. Aang took away the ice from their hands and feet. "Are you guys alright?" Pakku patted their backs. "You got your butts kicked there" Pakku laughed. One of the men took off his helmet to reveal a man in his forties. He a brown hair and beard with dark eyes, almost black. "Oh, we were going easy on the young one and sorry for the damage there." He tried to save his pride. "Of course" Pakku and the man laughed together. The other three men took of their helmets. One guy was clean shaved and had brown short hair. He was somewhere in his twenties. The other two were teenagers.

"Greo, meet my grandchildren and they're friends. They were just about to visit you, but it seems you beat us." Gran Gran smiled.

"Hey there." Greo, the one with a beard smiled and bowed.

"Hi, I'm Sokka, my sister Katara" He pointed to Katara. "And Aang, the avatar, Fire Lord Zuko, Sukki, and Toph" Sokka pointed to each one as they bowed or smiled.

"Nice to meet you young ones. I'm Greo, my brother Kon and his two sons, Grey and Geo" Greo smiled.

"So what can we help you with? It must be important." Kon smiled.

"It's about this medal that girl had." Zuko handed him the black medal "It belonged to my cousin, Lu Ten."

"We made this medal on your mother's request." Kon examined the medal.

"My mother!" Zuko's face went pale for a minute. "Is she here!"

"No, I'm sorry, this was 4 years ago. When the fire nation attacked us at our village, she disappeared. But before she left she asked that I give this to her nephew and that we keep a sword and necklace for the future, 'it will come in handy' she said." Greo looked at Zuko.

"The girl took the sword and we chased her here." Grey spoke. "But it looks like she got away with it."

"Did you notice she had a similar one with her" Geo said to his Uncle Greo.

"We do have the necklace." Kon pulled out a necklace with a green gem attached to it. "I'm guessing we are supposed to give this to you, Fire lord Zuko." He handed Zuko the necklace. "This must be what Ursa was talking about. She said one day we were going to meet her son." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I hope you find her soon" Pakku smiled.

"Well, we shall talk more inside with some supper." Gran Gran gestured everyone into the hut.

"Great! I'm starving! What are we having?" Toph grinned.

"I hope it's not whale guts!" Aang stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Everyone looked at him and laughed. While everyone walked inside the hut, Zuko turned around and looked at the direction the mysterious girl headed. "_Who are you…I will find you….just you wait_" His eyes full of anger and determination.

* * *

**Hoeeee~ Finally! I was able to put chapter 4 up! Fricken School and stuff! Enjoy and I hope it's not too confusing! =D Later Days. Chapter 5: The Past & Future.**


End file.
